


Infinita Romanza - Time Stamp I

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Series: Mafia!World [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Manhandling, Rough Sex, time stamp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia de como Jeff y Misha se volvieron una pareja, algo a la fuerza, pero la pasión ya existía en ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinita Romanza - Time Stamp I

  
Hace más o menos una hora ha terminado su sesión con Jensen, el adolescente solo reacciona ante Josh... con sus ojos verdes sobre el cuándo le menciona y una pequeña sonrisa, muy pequeña, cuando hace referencia a como le ama, no es su secreto de que está asustado de perderle como a su padre y la madre que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de conocer. Pero sabe que pueda llegar a él... y no solo porque aparentemente su vida dependa de ello, sino porque realmente se siente ser capaz de facilitarle las herramientas necesarias para que pueda lidiar con ese miedo y bueno, ahora que su vida ha sido reestructurada por Josh Ackles e Indirectamente Jeffrey Morgan, no es como si tampoco tuviera mucho que hacer tampoco.  
  
Viviendo solo en la casa de Morgan lo iba a volver loco, en serio, pasar todo el día sentado en su habitación temiendo que si salía sin permiso o hacia algo sin notificarlo, estaría muerto. Joder, los primeros días había intentado escapar, pero Christian Kane le había cortado el paso todas y cada una de las veces. Sin duda odiaba a cada uno de los hombres de Josh, pero Morgan, oh, Morgan tenía su propio espacio en el infierno reservado para él…  
  
¡Él muy hijo de puta!, Morgan sabia, sabía que una vez aceptara el caso el joven Ackles no podría salir de aquí... ¡Y aun con ello se había quedado callado!, dándole palmaditas en la espalda y sonriendo de una forma que no terminaba de entender.  
  
— No quiero hablarte. — mascullo cuando le escucho entrar en la habitación, tenía la nariz metida en uno de sus viejos libros de psicoanálisis e intentaba descifrar porque aún no se había lanzado desde el balcón y había acabado con su mísera existencia. — No voy a hablarte.  
  
Pero un instante después, lo está haciendo.  
  
— ¿Cómo si quiera pudiste hacerme esto? — gruño cerrando el libro de pronto, pero sin voltear su mirada de la tapa dura con letras plateadas — Te debía un favor... Era un favor.  
  
— Pensé que podría negociar con Josh, Collins, no puedes culparme por algo que no sabía que iba a pasar. — lo dijo con dificultad, parecía contrariado por las reacciones que obtenía de Misha Collins últimamente, tan variopintas y discordantes; a veces el de ojos azules actuaba como si estuviera ofendido, otras melancólico, a veces sarcástico y cortante, pero hoy parecía una muestra de los tres con una enorme porción de enfado que le brotaba por todos lados. — Lo siento, ¿Ok? Ya me he disculpado y te he dicho que voy a darte todas las comodidades que quieras...  
  
— No me trates como un idiota, sabias que pasaría, eres parte de esto — no pudo evitar levantarse y alzar la voz un poco, dejando caer el libro al suelo — ¿Que comodidades puedes darme? ¿Como si quiera tendré sexo?  
  
— Pues, Josh me dio una respuesta muy inapropiada para eso último, pero la verdad es que, si, sabía que esto podía pasar, pero confiaba en que Josh me daría el beneficio de sacarte de la casa, de dejarte libre pero aun con una soga al cuello, pero lo hice porque me preocupo por Jensen... — su respuesta solo encendió aún más los ánimos de Collins, pudo verlo en su mirada enfadada, dirigida especialmente a él.  
  
— ¿Y yo que? — aún está furiosa, su voz y actitud siempre tranquila queda en el olvido — Siquiera pensaste en mi... siquiera paso por tu mente que no quiero podrirme en esta casa, solo... sin nadie... sin amor, sin sexo, sin nada.  
  
— Si Jensen mejora, entonces Josh cambiara de opinión. — dijo con cansancio. — No te molestes, eso no hará que esto mejore para ninguno de los dos, escucha... quiero hacer esto para ti.  
  
— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres hacer por mí?  
  
— Quiero que vengas conmigo... ese primer día no me dejaste mostrarte el resto de la casa, quiero que sepas que aquí tienes todo tendrás todo lo que quieras, diablos, si quieres sexo, hay prostitutas que podríamos contratar.  
  
Los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa, una sonrisa entre divertida y cansada se puso en su rostro.  
  
— Idiota, ni siquiera recuerdas que me gusta algo más rudo y firme que una mujer, en fin... Enséñame la casa entonces.  
  
— Hay café, ¿Quieres? — cuestiono, tomando a Misha del hombro para que se acercara a él y pudieran caminar.  
  
— Si... suena bien ¿Qué clase de café tienes?  
  
— Granos colombianos, con miel y leche, es como me gusta, detesto el café negro. — ese comentario le basto para relajar los hombros de Misha, que ya no estaba seguro de porque cedía con tanta facilidad.  
  
— También detesto el café negro, es demasiado amargo. — comento mientras salían de la habitación. — Nunca lo he probado con miel.  
  
— Pues tendrás que hacerlo en esta casa, todos aquí toman el café como me gusta, a diferencia de la casa principal, todos toman el café como a Josh le gusta y es con tres mil toneladas de azúcar y a rebosar, siempre ha sido un adicto a lo dulce, no sé cómo es que le soporta Nancy. — no pudo más que atinar a reírse en voz muy alta, su mano moviéndose a la espalda de Misha que se veía guiado.  
  
— A Jensen también le gusta bastante lo dulce, lo note cuando observe esa nevera pequeña que tiene en su habitación. — comento con una sonrisa. — Esa nevera tiene grabadas las iniciales de los nombres de su familia, siempre está mirándola, se siente solo...  
  
— ¿Crees que por eso es que no tolera ir a la escuela? ¿No quiere estar lejos de Josh? Dios, esos chicos Ackles es tan jodidos de la cabeza ambos, no sé cómo es que Alan los crio a ambos de esta forma. Dándole un significado más allá de lo que es la familia, incluso peor de lo que los propios Auditores dicen de lo que es, la famiglia. Nostra famiglia. — suspiro, y el movimiento que eso conllevo le hizo bajar su mano unos centímetros por la espalda recta de Misha, que se había tensado al sentir tal avance.  
  
— Es un niño aun Morgan, uno que no conoció a su madre... perdió a su padre y obviamente tiene miedo de perder a su hermano, se siente solo e incomprendido por supuesto que quiere pasar todo el día cerca de su hermano. — respondió, deteniéndose de pronto. — Morgan... ¿Qué haces?, esto no es correcto, no puedes ofrecerte a ti mismo por un error, a menos que desde el inicio buscarás algo más...  
  
— Si te respondiera que si a eso me golpearías. — rio, rascándose la nuca.  
  
— Oh si, te golpearía. — Morgan volvió a reír, Misha Collins era tan brillante como lo recordaba con esa capacidad innata de leer a las personas con solo escucharles. — ¿Si quiera te gusto?  
  
— Eres bastante bonito, aunque muy masculino para mi gusto, pero lo haría, solo si... solo si es lo que quieres... recuerdo a tu último novio, tenía mi constitución, un poco más bajo, pero... pensé que te gustaría.  
  
— Es decir que te gustan las que parecen niñas. — molesto acercándose un poco más a Morgan. — Esto es una locura, pero mi vida entera lo es en estos momentos.  
  
— Podríamos...podríamos ya sabes, intentar hacerlo como amigos, solo amigos. — intento ignorar el otro comentario, alejándose unos pasos, se sentía ofuscado.  
  
Las manos de Misha le detuvieron de pronto, acariciando su pecho levemente.  
  
— Solo bromeaba, no te enojes. — le beso, sin saber realmente donde había quedado su cordura, pero había algo Jeffrey Dean Morgan, mostrándose tan vulnerable con el que le había cautivado. De inmediato, se vio apresado entre dos robustos brazos; fue increíble como no pudo moverse para nada mientras estaba allí y aun así llevaba el control, era algo distinto, muy diferente a lo que había tenido en su vida, a su ex novio —casi esposo— a sus amantes de turno, a los que no solía acostumbrar.  
  
Se vio empujado hasta dar contra la pared del pasillo, quedándose sin aliento por un segundo que Morgan tomo como ventaja sobre él. Las manos de Jeff eran grandes, dominantes y estaban sobre su cuerpo tan rápido que solo atino a jadear cuando noto como le tocaban, como si hubieran esperado mucho tiempo por ello.  
  
— Me deseabas... — se rio, cuando sintió la barba de Morgan rasparle la piel.  
  
— No diré nada que me comprometa. — Contesto dejando pequeños besos en sus mejillas. — Presiento que puedes darme una paliza.  
  
— Tengo una tonelada de comentarios inapropiados para eso... — no pudo evitar separarse de Morgan, colocar sus manos en sus hombros para alejarlo, tratando de calmar la marea de pasión que el mismo había levantado.  
  
— Lo siento. — se disculpó de nuevo, inclinándose nuevamente sobre los labios del psicólogo. — Una vez más.  
  
— Pensé que eras quien quería llevarlo lento... — susurro, dejando que el hombre devorara sus labios a placer, dios, sabía que estos días se había vuelto loco con el cautiverio, pero ahora mismo deseaba más que nada devolverse sobre sus pasos y dejarse caer en su cómoda cama, abrir las piernas y dejar que Morgan sacara todos los sonidos obscenos que tenía para dar.  
  
Joder, sabía que esto podía ser producto de la frustración de estar encerrado, de más bien, sentirse totalmente enjaulado por una familia de asesinos que podían torturarle de millones de maneras distintas si se atrevía a poner un pie fuera de sus territorios. Era un alivio no tener familia. Tanto como para no tener familia que se preocupara por él, como para no sentir culpabilidad de desear que este enorme hombre se lo follara como una bestia contra cualquiera superficie disponible.  
  
— Una vez más… — repite y esta sobre el cuerpo de Collins de nuevo, sus pollas duran encontrándose en un leve movimiento que le aturdió de igual manera que los firmes labios, el deseo ganando más y más terreno a la razón... una que prácticamente había desaparecido.  
  
¿A quién le quedaría aunque fuera un poco de razón cuando todo lo que tenía era a este semental intentando convencerlo de que él y nadie más que él era suficiente para mantenerle sexualmente satisfecho? Habría que estar loco para no caer por un hombre con el atractivo sexual de Morgan, ver sus músculos, su barba, sus ojos oscuros, todo eso te hacia querer caer en la tentación. ¿Quién era el para negarle el placer de cogérselo?  
  
— Una vez más. — repitió esta vez el, suspirando cuando Morgan toma aquello como una invitación a seguir y empezaron a moverse torpemente por el pasillo.  
  
Colisionaron contra más de un caro y delicado jarrón, mandándolo al suelo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, solo les importaba consumirse el uno al otro entre besos y toqueteos que buscaban desprenderse de sus ropas, pero era una tarea algo imposible con todo el movimiento y ruido que hacían. Sabían, inconscientemente, que había atraído ojos curiosos y que mientras más pronto consiguieran una habitación, mejor.  
  
Sonrió cuando las manos gruesas de Morgan tomaron sus glúteos masajeando con fuerza, como si nunca hubiera tocado a alguien... Como si su cuerpo fuera agua y el tuviera sed...  
  
— Me deseas... — entraron en una habitación sin siquiera fijarse cual era, cada uno desbordado en el ajeno.  
  
— Tanto como tú a mí. — le susurro con sensualidad, aun concentrado en su cuello con su boca. — Nunca pensé que me desearías, joder. — gruñe, provocando en Misha un gemido bajo al ver cómo le controla.  
  
— Lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el sentido común me decía que no diera este paso. — la confesión sale labio contra labio. — Ahora creo que estaba equivocado, porque quiero que me folles.  
  
— Pensé que tendría que pedírtelo de mejor manera, ya sabes, que serias el típico chico tradicional que hay que llevar a cenar y esas cosas.  
  
— Lo tradicional se fue a la basura cuando me trajiste aquí... Sabiendo que Josh Ackles no me dejaría salir. — refuto, sus ojos duros unos segundos en que aprovechando el arrepentimiento en los ojos cafés le guio hasta la pared, donde le dejo resbalar un poco, lo justo para acariciar su dura polla.  
  
— Lo siento fue algo tonto... no debí traerte. — siseo, dejándose acariciar dócilmente.  
  
— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Solo porque confiabas en mí? — su voz es de caramelo contra el abdomen de Morgan mientras levanta la camisa para lamer la piel que queda a la vista. — Sabes bien.  
  
— ¿Por qué mis amantes siempre dicen eso? — se ríe nerviosamente, tal vez demasiado porque para ser un asesino, no actúa como uno, no actúa como el hombre que Collins pensó que seria y eso más que aburrirle, le divierte, le hace sacar una fase que en estas semanas no ha salido a la luz, una fase juguetona que es imposible mostrar ante tal cantidad de asesinos.  
  
— Quizás porque tiendes a traer a tus amantes de forma extraña ¿No? — Su voz es divertida cuando Morgan se encoge de hombros. — ¿Quién eres? , pensé que serias más sangriento.  
  
Acaricia con cariño los muslos de su amante, esperando una respuesta que el asesino medita el tiempo suficiente para que la situación se ponga tensa entre ellos.  
  
— Creo... creo que... no sé, eres tú.  
  
— Jeff. — el diminutivo en referencia a su persona se siente extraño, siente que quizás golpearía a cualquiera que se atreviera a decirlo de una manera tan pausada y confiada, pero nuevamente ese hombre saca cosas que nadie más ha logrado; se separó sin decir nada más, el silencio acompañado de sus respiraciones agitadas que dieron paso a un jadeo cuando el psicólogo empezó a dejar caer su ropa al suelo, una prenda tras otra.  
  
Desnudándose para el asesino.  
  
— Lo sé, es tonto, pero no me esperaba que tú fueras tan intenso... como, me siento como un idiota moviéndome contigo, temo que no te guste mi técnica o algo. Detuvo sus palabras, sintiéndose acalorado cuando vio como Misha hacia sin más, desvistiéndose para él, como si no le doliera ser tan perfecto o al menos así lo veía él; desmoronándose pieza por pieza al ver la piel pálida del doctor, deber ser por cómo se ofrece.  
  
— Te gusto... te gusto en serio. — lo dijo para sí mismo y sin esperar más se deslizo en la cama con una sonrisa pequeña — Jeff... Ven, por dios, tócame...  
  
Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan sensual como ahora, viendo la lujuria reflejarse en los ojos cristalinos de Morgan y en la nada pequeña tienda de campaña que se formaba en sus Yves Saint—Lauren, grueso y delicado. Era diferente a todos sus amantes, le causaba tantas cosas, como incitarle tocándose frente a él.  
  
Pero Morgan parece congelado, pegado a la pared con el miedo de perder el control, de quedar como un tonto y aun así deseándole, queriendo besarle por cada centímetro de su pálida piel. Por ello se movió como un gran gato, su cuerpo estirándose en partes que sólo dejaban más piel al descubierto y que él esperaba fuera suficientes para atraer al asesino, quizás por ello se puso a cuatro patas dejando su agujero a vista ajena.  
  
Era la primera vez que se desnudaba de esa manera, queriendo atraer a su amante a la trampa que era su cuerpo; ya pensaba que sería difícil dejarle ir, liberarle, no, no podía dejar ir a un hombre que demostraba su fanatismo hacia su cuerpo con esa pasión tímida.  
  
— Jeff. — llamo, moviendo sus caderas de manera insistente.  
  
Una sonrisa traviesa asomo sus labios cuando escucho los pasos tras suyo y se dejó caer sobre sus codos, desplazando sus rodillas para abrirse un poco más. Una de las manos ajenas — grande como las había sentido antes — le acaricio y no pudo más que estremecerse, por el dedo que empezó a bajar hasta su entrada.  
  
Era como si los nervios que ese dedo rozaba estallaran en pequeñas explosiones diminutas que hacían su piel vibrar y sus vellos erizarse. Lanzo un suspiro, cuando sintió el nudillo de Morgan acariciar su entrada y luego irse más abajo, levantando sus testículos con suavidad y luego tomando su polla erecta y tirando de ella hasta pasarla por sus piernas, una posición algo incomoda pero que era la posición más cómoda para que Morgan pudiera lamerle; y eso fue lo que hizo.  
  
Lloriqueo, la sensación hizo que jadeara sin control al ritmo del húmedo musculo.  
  
— Jeff... Más, más…  
  
— ¿Quieres más? — la pregunta fue susurrada sobre su miembro húmedo, causando un escalofrió que lo estremeció entero, las rodillas hundiéndose más en el colchón. — Te daré más... — la sensualidad de la situación lo estaba volviéndolo loco, y no le extraño que otro sollozo saliera de sus labios cuando la boca de Morgan acuno a su miembro. Esta vez el sollozo fue un grito y sus labios se entre abrieron en muchos más, su cuerpo temblando de placer... de placer por el hombre que prácticamente le había tirado a los lobos.  
  
No había otro lugar donde quisiera estar ahora más que aquí, temblando como una colegiala por la bestia que había demostrado ser dócil con facilidad. Se perdió asimismo en el exquisito placer, y no tardó mucho en que la boca le llevara a un orgasmo que lo dejo temblando como una hoja al viento, sus ojos azules están muy abiertos, mirando un techo que no está acostumbrado, que no recuerda, que no conoce pero el pánico por la locura que está haciendo no le termina de invadir por la dulzura con la lengua de Morgan recoge la prueba de su orgasmo.  
  
— Jeff...  
  
No esperaba que la respuesta a eso fuera una lamida directa desde sus testículos al arrugado musculo que formaba su apretado agujero, esperando a que Jeff lo hiciera suyo como venía demostrándoselo desde que se habían besado en el pasillo. Quería que se lo hiciera con esas ganas ardientes, porque todo su cuerpo se había mal acostumbrado ya a la presencia de Jeff, no solo a su alrededor, si no ahora que tocaba su piel.  
  
Ahogo sus gemidos mordiendo su muñeca cuando la lengua de su amante se puso tiesa y le penetro con embestidas cortas; todo su cuerpo ahora relajado con el orgasmo estaba sumiso y se abrió con facilidad al semental que esperaba pacientemente prepararlo para luego montarlo.  
  
La lengua bordeo el pequeño agujero, y luego se paseó por todo este, dejándolo lleno de saliva y hambriento de más.  
  
— Me gusta tu sabor...  
  
— Lo dices como si llevaras mucho tiempo esperando esto — los dedos de Jeffrey son suaves, pero como pequeñas llamas por su cuerpo, sus ojos, su expresión todo tan sensualmente exquisito en él se deleitó observando cómo se endurecía de nuevo bajo las atenciones que daba a su agujero.  
  
Nunca había sido bueno en esto, dejar que alguien se acercar tanto —porque podía verlo, Jeff estaba llegando donde nadie más había llegado— y pensó por un segundo si estaba sufriendo el Síndrome de Estocolmo o aquello era real.  
  
— Promete ser bastante apretado... — susurro Jeff, lamiendo con una delicadeza inusitada allí donde planeaba enterrarse hasta que todo su miembro, de gran tamaño, estuviera acunado entre esas suaves y delicadas paredes. — ¿Puedo abrírtelo, Misha?  
  
— Pero que preguntas hacer, joder. — gruño, sonrojado, desviando la mirada de aquel hombre que solo le tomo del rostro y presunto de nuevo, esperando realmente que contestara — Si... si...  
  
— Eso es todo lo que tenías que decir, ¿Ves como no es tan difícil? Lo deseas, deseas que te deje abierto, ni siquiera voy a usar un condón Misha, porque estoy seguro de que te gustara que me corra dentro y así puedas sentir mi corrida salir de tu cuerpo, bañar tus músculos de blanco semen... ¿Te gustaría eso Misha?  
  
Siente una inmensas ganas de mandarle a la mierda, pero es realmente inútil cuando segundos después va a estar aceptando aquello, así que solo asiente, sintiendo como el hombre frente a él sonríe, la lujuria no era lo único en su rostro, había también algo parecido a la felicidad, sí antes lo sospechaba, ahora, pues ahora estaba totalmente seguro que Morgan le quería con él y cuando encontró una forma de atraerle — como el comportamiento de Jensen — no dudo.  
  
No sabe cómo tomarse aquello, de repente, no le molesta tanto como debería.  
  
— ¿Este siempre fue tú plan? ¿Llenarme de semen? ¿Marcarme como tu propiedad?  
  
— Eres mi propiedad, esto solo lo confirmara. — le respondió, llevando un dedo a donde antes había estado lamiendo e introduciéndolo hasta el nudillo. — ¿Ves? Si no fueras mío ya no jadearías de esa forma.  
  
— Idiota — insulto pero de pronto, no puede acallar su boca, ni aunque se esfuerce, siente que se va a alzar en llamas en cualquier momento, simplemente porque ese hombre está hurgando en su interior, trayéndole poco a poco un placer que lo deja sin la capacidad de razonar, que no debería dejarse llevar, por algo que esta… ¿Esta mal?  
  
— No, no hagas eso... no te hagas el tonto. — logro sonreír, abrazándose a él.  
  
— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? — un segundo dedo se desliza en su interior, haciendo que vuelva a suspirar inconteniblemente. — ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Qué es esto?  
  
— Se llama sexo, y sirve para convencer a hombres como tú.  
  
Misha se estremeció, recibiendo la boca de Jeff, no hubo forma de que lograra responder algo acido a Morgan cuando este le estaba besando con tantas ganas, bien podría ser la última vez que lo harían, por el empeño que ponía en arrancarle gemidos que luego devoraba en su experta boca.  
  
Los dedos se abrieron y cerraron en su interior, jugando con la flexibilidad de su cuerpo y demostrándole lo mucho que podía tomar, aunque él ya lo sabía, solo quería que Jeff le diera lo que aparentemente había estado pidiendo a gritos.  
  
Esta tan desorientado que no se da cuenta cuando los dedos de Morgan dejan su culo abierto y deseoso, la punta de su polla se acerca a su entrada y no puede más que contraerse, dándole una muestra a Morgan de lo que sería cuando este dentro — ¿Qué demonios, entiendes, por hombres como yo? — le pregunto en un segundo que la cordura regresa a su cabeza, pese a como su culo arde de anticipación.  
  
— Piensas demasiado, quiero que dejes de pensar. — siseo Morgan, presiono su sexo una vez más, solo el glande penetrando con gran esfuerzo el agujero que se le había quedado demasiado apretado. — No quiero que pienses aquí, en nada más que en mí, en el placer que te doy, solo en nosotros.  
  
Los labios de Misha temblaron y se abrieron con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta que Morgan era tan grande y se abría paso con fuerza en su interior, su cuello se lanzó hacia atrás en un grito mudo que paso a ser un murmullo desesperado — Si, si, si, jodeme...  
  
Tuvo que detenerle cuando no había entrado ni la mitad, su cuerpo debatiéndose entre el placer y el dolor, Morgan era demasiado grande para su cuerpo, nunca había tenido a nadie así, joder, no había nada con que comparar si lo pensaba muy bien. Esto no se comparaba con nada que hubiera sentido antes. Estaba en éxtasis total, y solo por esa neblina que nublaba su mente, dejo que el hombre que pretendía hacerle el amor, siguiera jodiendoselo a su ritmo.  
  
Ni siquiera pudo entrar completo cuando las embestidas comenzaron, buscando relajar su cuerpo por medio del placer que enviaba en ondas suaves con cada movimiento de su pelvis.  
  
Estaba tan desorientado, consumido por el placer de sentir su próstata ser aplastada sin consideración, que no se dio cuenta de que tan vulnerable estaba frente a Morgan quien sostenía sus manos por encima de su cabeza, mientras se lo judía con gusto, en cada embestida, su cuerpo dejándole entrar un poco más.  
  
Solo podía gemir y retorcerse bajo el toque del hombre mucho más robusto, mordiendo sus labios cuando comenzaba a escuchar que sus gemidos se salían de control. Estaba un poco asustado por la intensidad de todo esto, no debía ser normal que tener una polla en el culo lo descontrolara a tal punto.  
  
— Eres incluso más perfecto de lo que imagine que serias, tus sonidos, tu cuerpo, todo en ti me está volviendo ligeramente loco.  
  
Ni siquiera encuentra la fuerza para contestar a eso, simplemente disfruta de como las embestidas se recrudecen, forzando su culo a recibirle con más y más fuerza, dejándole desorientado de placer, sumiso a los deseos ajenos.  
  
— Jeff, oh Jeff...  
  
Tenía un ritmo perfecto, se le notaba a leguas en su técnica que era un experto en esto; pero no le dio nada de ganas pensar en cuantos habían estado en esta misma posición con él; porque se lo estaba haciendo tan bien que la mente se le nublaba por segundos donde no existía más que ese ardor delicioso que provenía de la parte baja de su cuerpo.  
  
— Misha... joder, Misha... — esta mareado también, pese a tener el control de la situación, comienza a sentir su orgasmo y ni siquiera ha logrado introducir su miembro totalmente.  
  
Los dos se corren en un murmullo de gritos y jadeos, totalmente cubiertos de sudor y semen... perdidos en el cuerpo contrario y en un sentimiento que parece que siempre estuvo ahí y ahora, de la nada, simplemente estalla en sus caras.  
  
— No puede ser, eres un jodido semental. — dijo el médico, totalmente sorprendido, aquel hombre podía pasar de intimidar a cualquiera y claramente hacer un daño importante, a ser sensible y amable, a incluso una máquina de sexo en la cama.  
  
¿Quién era Jeffrey Dean Morgan y como le estaba empezando a cautivar tanto?  
  
— Es que sin duda, eres especial... — jadeo, para luego soltar una risa baja y ronca.  
  
— Si esto no funciona, aun así tendrás que darme todas las jodidas comodidades que tengas a tu alcance, ¿Esta bien?  
  
— Oye, ¿Crees de verdad que no recibí la orden de satisfacerte sexualmente por parte de Josh? — se rio Morgan aun sobre él, su enorme cuerpo como una cálida manta sobre el suyo que aun temblaba ligeramente. — pero funcionara, soy un compañero fiel si es lo que te preocupa.  
  
— No me tocabas como si fuera una orden Jeff, deja de fingir. — pidió, cerrando sus ojos unos segundos para luego bostezar.  
  
— Oye, no es mi culpa que tengas la entrada más jugosa que alguna vez me haya follado, y tan apretada para tu edad, ¿Cómo has hecho eso?  
  
— Quizás simplemente así es mi cuerpo — se encogió de hombros, abriendo sus ojos celestes y encontrándose con la mirada de cariño del otro hombre, que le hizo suspirar sin saber que más hacer. — Psicológicamente hablando, podría decirte que estas un poco mal de la cabeza. — agrego segundos después. — No es normal que buscaras traerme a tu mundo de esta forma, pero ¿Qué puedo decir?, también algo malo debo tener la mía, porque acaba de dejar de importarme.  
  
— Si, es que era la única forma de pedírtelo, siempre te rodeabas de hombres que estaban locos por ti.  
  
— Tonto, ¿Una ronda más? — preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
— Tal vez, esta vez sí quiero entrar completo. — sorprendió con eso a Misha, quien abrió sus ojos al escuchar algo que no había notado, para él había sido tanto lo que había tenido de Jeff dentro que no le había hecho falta nada más.  
  
— ¿Es en serio? ¿No lograste entrar completo? Bien, bien, empecemos… — agrega lo ultimo justo antes de besar levemente en los labios al asesino.  
  
¿Quién diría que aquel tosco hombre le cautivaría en tantos aspectos?  
  
¿Quién diría que el cautiverio le daría esto?  
  
Una relación.


End file.
